Everybody Has a Secret
by Pearlshipper4life
Summary: You could say, she was misunderstood, unwanted and uncared for. She was always in the shadows, unknown. People hurt someone close to her, and she wants revenge. She knows everything about them, but yet they don't even know she exists. She knows every little secret of their lives. And guess what? She's telling.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I know this is out of no where but I really liked this story idea! It's based loosely on Pretty Little Liars, and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Amu: Why am I here?**

**Pearl: Get over it and enjoy this.**

**Ikuto: Yeah Amu-koi, enjoy this.**

**Amu: Wh-what?!**

**Pearl: Here is the Prologue!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

* * *

Amu glared at her reflection in the cracked mirror on the stone wall in front of her. Her blue hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and her hair was clipped back with the blue spade clips that her twin sister gave her. She unconsciously twirled her hair around on her finger as she turned herself away from the mirror, and rushed away from it and up the rickety wooden staricase that led up into the living room. The two white couches were across from eachother with a brown oak table in the middle that had five whisky bottles on top, along with two piles of paperwork and she heard the sound of pencil lead scraping against a piece of paper. A sound she had grown quite accustomed to. Accustomed to, since her twin sister dissapeared.

Amu was the unwanted child, her parents, Midori and Tsumugu had twins. Amu was always tld she wasn't supposed to be born. She was shoved into the basement with very little food and water while Amy got pampered and treated like a princess. Though, every night Amy would sneak downstairs and tell Amu everything. Amu yearned to go to the outside world, to feel the sun on her face for the first time and smell fresh air. She always wondered what colors were until the age of 10, when Amy started to teach her everything she knew.

Amy had dissapeared when she was 13, she was at a sleepover with all of her friends and she hadn't returned the night after. And the worst part of it all? The parents blamed Amu, they hadn't even known of Amy going down to visit her. They thought it was out of pure jealousy. Soon, that vanished into thin air and Amu was finally allowed out of the basement at the age of 14. But, her parets made her act exactly like Amy, talk exactly like Amy, hell, even dress exactly. Like. Amy. She had enough. She dyed her hair an ice blue color and put on gray contacts. Her parents started to ignore her, and she had finally convinced them, at the age of 15 that they should allow her to go to school.

Finally, today was that day. She had worn a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with small rips on the right thigh and on the left lower knee. It had a small amount of sparkles lining the large pockets. She had a light grey shirt on with white half-sleeves. There was a blood red broken hear in the middle with the words, 'its easier to break hearts than fix them.' written in black cursive letters. She had a black hooodie covering it up and the black hoodie had the same design, except the words were in white. She also put on black and white converse over her gray and black rainbow socks.

Amu tightened the strings on her hoodie and she threw the hood over the top of her blue hair, hiding her face. She knew Ami was out, at school already. Ami was 10 years old and she walked to school all the time by herself, she barely had a clue Amu existed. She was always taught that she had one sister, not two. Amu sighed as she slung her midnight blue backpack with black butterflies over her shoulder, not even bothering to grab something to eat or to wish her parents goodbye as she slammed the door behind her. She stuck her hands in her pockets as she observed the area around her as she walked. The sky had a few dark clouds in it, mixed with very few white clouds. The sun was just barely peeking out from behind one of the clouds and you could hear slight thunder in the distance, meaning it was going to rain soon.

The grass was a dark green, some spots were a patchy brown because of the lack of rain they'd been having lately. The rain that should be coming would be a blessing to everyone here since they were in some sort of drought. Amu, however could care less. She moved her gaze to in front of her and her hands latches together from inside her hoodie pockets. They tightened even tighter, making her knuckles turn white as she strided up past the gate and down the path that lead to the front of the school.

There were students, turning around to look at her and she smirked to herself inwardly. She heard mumbles and whispers from the people around her and a few people caught her eye

A pigtailed brunette with a pout on her face, along with a short blonde haired girl with a small scowl on her face, next to a boy with light blonde hair and girlish features. _Yaya Yuiki_, _Rima Mashiro_ and_ Tadse Hotori._

A boy, or a girl? With long purple hair reaching his/her lower back, and two boys with him, a boy with green hair and thin-rimmed glasses and a brunette with messy hair and bright and lively green eyes. _Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kairi Sanjo_ and _Kukai Souma_.

Then, a boy with blue hair, darker than Amu's, with his arm around a girl with two long blonde pigtails and dark violet eyes. _Ikuto Tsukiyomi_ and_ Utau Hosina,_ or, is it _Utau Tsukiyomi_?

She knew all of their secrets.

She made her way inside the building, leaning her back against the wall as she shifter her backpack for easier access as she took out her schedule. She yawned softly as she scanned her glasses and folded the schedule up neatly, sticking in her front left pocket. Only the principal knew who she really was and she wanted it to stay that way. She hear a bunch of gasps and girly squeals and she turned to face the source. There was a giant crowd, surrounding something large. Or maybe not, how would she know? She slowly made her way through the crowd, stumbling a few times until she was able to get a clear view of what was in front of her.

Ikuto was whispering into Utau's ear and smirking as her cheeks were a light shade of rose red. Utau playfully smaked his arm and kissed him on the lips, making Amu shudder and turn to leave when someone grabbed her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks, making sure she gripped her hood with one hand.

"You new here?" A husky voice asked and the corner of Amu's mouth quirked up into a little smirk. She didn't even bother answering him as she bruhsed his hand off and quickly walked through the crowd, ignoring the gasps. She barely turned her head after she was down the hall to see Ikuto still staring in the direction she was in, his eyes cloudy. Must be having a flashback, after all, that's what Amy did.

Amu heard the first bell ring and she stood outside her first class and a teacher stepped out, he had a bit of a shaggy hair style that was a bit long, his hair was an orange brunette color. He had glasses perched on the tip of his nose and the glare was making her unable to see the color right at that moment. He smiled at Amu and patted her shoulder sympathetically, which she just shrugged off. He was somewhat friends with her parents, and he was the only other being besides the prinicpal who knew in the school.

"Nice to see you again, Amu-san." He whispered and Amu nodded in responose, glancing around the hallway of the gigantic highschool. She would have to get used to called him Nikaidou-sensei. She saw him enter the classroom and she heard muffled talking and it was silenced, before she could hear his voice through the classroom door.

"Please welcome Amu!" He exclaimed and Amu took it as her cue to walk in, she walked in in silence, making sure her hood was covering her. She could easily see someones hand shoot up, the male brunette grinned at the teacher as Nikiadous called on him.

"What's her last name?" He asked and Amu grimaced slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by him. When he and Nikaidou both opned their mouths, Amu beat them by cutting in front.

"I would prefer that remain classified." She said in a soft, yet stern tone. She saw Kukai tense under her un-seen gaze and she smiled slightly to herself. Nikaidou laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and everyone just saw the hood of Amu's turn to face him.

"Well, Amu-san you may either sit by the boy who just asked a question, or by the blonde girl over in the corner." Nikaidou says, gesturing to the two people in the room and Amu didn't answer, she strode past Kukai and sat down next to the blonde girl, Rima. She heard gasps from the boys, except for Kukai and Tadase who just both happened to be in this class as well. Amu rolled her eyes under her hood and stretched her legs out as she felt Rima's glare on her and a few male eyes on her as well. Amu raised her hand into the air and Nikaidou called on her.

"May I use the bathroom?" She asked in the most polite voice she could muster and once Nikaidou said she could she quietly raced into the hall. She wandered down one hall, looking for the bathroom when she saw Utau pinning Ikuto against the wall, both of them kissing with equal passion. Amu inwardly gagged and smirked as she took out her phone, Utau already punched in her contacts by Amy. This was their secret contact phone, the number was blocked so no one could see where the number came from, great for prank calls.

Amu found the numbers of all of her twins friends on the floor of her 'room' - or, the basement- and she punched them in, never knowing when she would need them. She smirked as she skipped to the bathroom, pulling herself into a stall as she quickly started texting and stared at the text, reading it over and over until she decided it was perfect and she sent it to Utau, grinning wickedly at herself in the mirror.

She walked out of the bathroom, making sure no one was in her way before she made her way down to the hallway she was in before. She looked around the corner ad she saw Ikuto kissing Utau's neck and her nose scrunched up in disgust and she made no sound, watching, waiting for the reaction.

Utau was softly moaning as Ikuto traced his lips down her neck, his tounge lightly tracing it. She felt her phone buzz and she pushed an annoyed Ikuto off her as she looked down at the text, her eyes bulging out and Ikuto looked concerned at her.

"Utau, whats wrong?" He asked but she just shook her head, quickly shoving her phone into her back pocket.

"Nothing, one of my friends needs me so I'll be right back, okay?" Utau said quickly, kissing Ikuto on the cheek and quickly running around a corner, not the corner that Amu was in though. She raced through the front doors of the school and quickly grabbed her phone, checking the message again and sucking in a deep breath, shaking her head back and forth incredously.

"No..." She whimpered as the text stared her straight in the face.

_**Kissing your brother, Utau? Isn't that Illegal? ~ A**_

* * *

**Amu: WHY IS MY HAIR BLUE?!**

**Pearl: It's important for the story line.**

**Ikuto: Even I prefer pink.**

**Pearl: Shut up you stupid neko.**

**Amu: Rate and review! **

**Pearl: And don't forget to inform me about any mistakes! This is my first Shugo Chara! Story...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pearl: Here is the next chapter! I got this one out surprisingly fast. It probably would've been faster if I hadn't been busy. Sorry if it seems sort've skippy, I never had time to sit down and type it all out at once. I just figured out the idea and I needed to find a way where it's going. OH BY THE WAY! THE SONG THAT AMU (partly) SINGS IN THIS CHAPTER IS NEVER ALONE BY BARLOW GIRL ****_WHICH I DO NOT OWN_**

**Amu: Hurry up and get to the story!**

**Ikuto: Yeah! I want the Amuto.**

**Pearl: Sadly for you, Amuto doesn't come up for like... another 5 chapters.**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Ikuto: I HATE YOU!**

**Pearl: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I only own Amy :3**

* * *

Amu grinned to herself as the final bell for lunch rang, Utau hadn't come in since the incident and she hadn't seen anyone else her twin told her about. She walked slowly out of the English classroom and walked in the direction of the cafeteria. She entered through the doors, not even glancing over at the food as she sat down at an empty table.

Voices were whispering and she was growing anxious by the second, what the hell was going on? Suddenly, the news popped up onto the large TV that was on the wall in the cafeteria, high enough so you didn't have to stand directly in front of it to see it but still was a pain in the neck to see it. Literally.

"We have breaking news about the Amy Hinamori case." The female reporter who was showing way too much clevage said and Amu's teeth forced themselves together and she thought they were going to crack. She clenched her fist tightly, hiding it in her pocket as she looked away from the TV.

"Officials have found her dead in the middle of the woods, no weapon or suspects are identified. Police do suspect foul play was a part of this. Amy Hinamori was last seen on July 17th - This is no longer a missing persons case, it is a murder. Back to you, Rick." Amu's eyes widened and she felt a tear run down her face. She turned around quickly, dashing out of the school but barely anyone noticed her as Amy's best friends that were girls were crying, and the boys were standing there in shock.

Amu pumped her legs as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. Right now, she needed an escape. Her sister was dead. Her twin sister was dead. She loved her. She was her best friend, the only thing she looked forward to every dreadful day. She loved hearing about the outside world and she loved learning whatever her sister taught her, her sister was the only one there for her when she needed it most.

Amu knelt against a tree and let the tears flow freely from her eyes, pulling her hood down as she shook her head, trying to muffle her songs by placing her hands over her face.

"You can't be dead! You can't!" She kept on crying out. She bit her bottom lip as she stared up at the sky, at heaven where she hoped Amy could see her.

"You promised me that when we were 18 we would leave! We would start a life together and you'd show me everything! You'd tell me all about your friends and we would introduce ourselves! You said that I would live a happy life!" Amu screamed up, the tears flowing faster than before as she shook her head, rubbing her eyes rapidly.

"I'll find out who murdered you! I repay you for everything you did for me! I'll get revenge on those who hurt you..." Amu whispered, falling to her knees and she slightly smirked. She knew exactly where to start. She pulled her backpack over her shoulders and wiped away a few stray tears that were continuing their journey down her cheek. She pulled the hood back over her ice blue hair and quickly ran out of the forest and towards her house, she knew her parents were throwing a party later that day so she wanted to get a headstart on the homework she had. She was bound to have more later, and also going to have questions about why she left early.

Amu tugged her backpack tighter over her shoulder. Her house cae into view, a simple one. A two-story house, including a basement with a inviting exterior and interior. But, once you see the truth you'll wish you'd never known. Sure, it wasn't that big of a deal that she was hidden in the basement for most of her life, right? Yeah, sure.

Amu opened the door to be greeted by a frantic mother, "Amu you need to grab something to eat then get your ass downstairs! We're having a party and we don't want any more memories of Amy, the girl that you killed." She sneered and Amu just rolled her eyes, but her grip on her backpack tightening considerably. She snatches an apple off the counter and a bottle of water. She grabs an electronic lantern from the table and silently enters the basement staircase, closing the door behind her and flicking on the switch of the lantern. Amu drags herself down the wooden staircase and sits herself down on an old mattress with a dirty, light blue blanket. The lantern was bright enough to light up her whole mattress and Amu grabbed her math homework from her backpack, setting the large book on the edge of her mattress and she pulled out her notebook, beginning to work.

* * *

"So X=Y+-788/2." Amu mumbled to herself, finally finishing the last problem of the extremely long homework for her first day at school. Amu sighed and closed the cover of the math book which showed two kids, smiling brightly as they acted like they were working on homework. Who the hell smiles about homework?

Amu got up and stretched out her arms, she could hear the hustle above her and inwardly groaned as there were loud stomps upon the ground. She could hear the faint sound of glass which probably meant there was beer and wine. Great, she wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Amu didn't notice the opening of the door until she heard a few thumps down the staircase and a quiet whimpering.

Amu's eyes immediately widened with alarm and she grabbed her latern, which was the closest thing to her. She shuffled her feet closer to the noise and the voice became clearer, maybe a kid? She saw a figure on the floor and she knelt down, setting the lantern next to her and the kid quickly looked at her. The young boy had fear in his eyes and he quickly stumbled back.

"Are you hurt?" She asked softly, reaching her hand out to him and he looked at it warily before he took it with much hesitation. Amu easily got a good look of his face, after she held up the lantern to him. He had blue hair, though it was much darker than her own. His golden eyes matched hers, before she started using contacts. He looked around six or seven, but he seemed much more intellegent.

Amu helped him up and half-carried half-dragged the boy to the mattress. She sat him down and grabbed a small roll of gauze she hid behind her pillow and she roleld his pantleg up slowly. There was a small scratch that started at his ankle and ended a few inches away from his calf. It had a few drips of blood leaking out but nothing huge. She lightly wrapped the gauze around the scratch and made sure it was tight. Her fingers lightly ran over it before she nodded at her work. The gauze was placed safely behind her pillow before she sat on the floor in front of the boy.

"T-thanks~nya!" He stuttered out, making Amu grin slightly and he turned his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"What?" Amu asked slowly, twisting her head to the side in the same fashion and he giggled softly.

"Will you take your hood off~nya? I want to see your face~nya!" He cheered and Amu froze, feeling her face slightly heat up as she lightly smiled under the hood at the young boy, deciding it wouldn't be bad to show one person.

"Only if you tell me your name."

"Yoru~nya! My names Yoru!" The name sounded familliar to Amu, didn't Amy talk about a Yoru once? It was hard to place, but it wouln't be hard for someone to have the same name. Amu just shrugged it off and smiled at the boy.

"Okay, Yoru-kun-."

"Yoru, just Yoru~nya." He said with his teeth slightly clenched, making Amu wonder a bit about why he didn't want any honor. She just shrugged if off though, and nodded.

"Alright, Yoru." She said, testing out the name. Amu's hand gingerly reached up and pulled down the hood slowly. Her ice blue hair came into view and Yoru stared at her, knowing he's seen her face somewhere before. She placed her hands behind her hair and lifted it up, placing it over the hood.

"You look like,~nya..." He mumbled and Amu only nodded solemnly with a stony look on her face as she looked down at her lap.

"She's my twin..."

"But, she doesn't have the same hair or eye color~nya!"

"Hair dye and contacts..."

"But isn't her only living relative Ami~nya?"

Amu was started to look strangly at the kid, how old was he anyway? He couldn't be any older than six!

"Hey... Yoru, how old are you?"

"I'm 7, but I'm in 4th grade~nya! I'm super smart~nya!"

"Makes sense," She mumbled to herself before nodding, mostly to herself but slightly to Yoru as she looked back up. "I was the... unwanted child. They only wanted one, but got twins. I was locked up in the basement and shut out from the world. My family blames me for Amy's death."

Yoru looked surprised, noticing the stray tears sliding down Amu's cheeks. Her hands were balled up into fists but it looked like she didn't even realize it. Yoru tenatively placed his hand ver Amu's and she looked up at him, lightly sniffing.

"That's cruel...I'm sorry but you never told me your name~nya!"

"Amu. My name is Amu." She clarified, smiling slightly. A genuine smile, the first smile since Amy vanished into thin air.

"Well Amu-" He started but suddenly they both heard the door open and the light turn on.

"Yoru, you down here?" A deep, husky voice asked. Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Shit," Amu whispered under her breath as she urgently turned towards Yoru. "Do not tell anyone about me, keep all of this a secret. Do you understand?" She mumbled quickly and urgently and Yoru quickly nodded and she quickly smiled at him, snatching her lantern off the ground and pulling her hood up as she turned the lantern off and slowly backed into a corner, trying to blend into the wall.

"Yoru, there you are! What were you doing down here?" Ikuto asked, Amu knew he was either scolding or had a concerned look on his face. Oh, if only he knew. Surprisingly though, Amu liked Yoru. He was the only person who she truly liked besides Amy.

"Sorry, everyone didn't look right so I decided to hide~nya!" She heard footsteps-luckily- moving away from her and she lightly breathed a sigh of relief as she heard a mumbling in response and saw the light turn off. The basement was overwhelmed into complete darkness, but it soothed Amu. She stepped blindly towards her mattress and felt her feet kick against it. Amu knelt her knees against it and pulled down her hood as she reached into the space between the wall and the mattress and pulled out a small notebook.

Her hand reached out blindly for her latern and finally she felt her fingers wrap around the handle and tugged it towards herself. She slammed the lantern against the mattress before lifting it onto the top and setting it directly next to the small notebook laying in front of her.

She turned it on and flipped the journal to a certain page, filled with musical notes and some lyrics. The music was composed by Amy, it was a beautiful melody, piano, electric guitar, bass guitar and drum. Amy wanted to be in a band one day, and for the music that she wrote to be their first song. But, she dissapeared before she could write the lyrics. And Amu decided to write the lyrics herself.

Amu took in a deep breath and started humming the beginning melody, staring down at the paper in front of her.

"I waited for you... today, but you didn't show. No, no... no... I needed you, today... So where, did you go~?" Amu sang softly, the melody just barely reaching her ears over the pounding footsteps on the floor and some of the loud music upstairs.

"You told me to call... Said you'd be there, and though I haven't seen you, are you still there~?" Amu closed her eyes, smiling softly as she slowly moved her head to the slow rhythm of the beginning of the song.

"I cried out with no reply... and I can't feel you by my side so, I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here. And I'm never... Alone." Amu stopped suddenly and glanced down at the paper, noticing thats all she had. Amu sighed and lifted the journal, placing it back into its original spot. She glanced at her backpack on the floor and lightly smirked, quickly standing up off the stiff mattress and quickly striding over to her backpack, unzipping the top and pulling out the phone.

Amu crossed her legs, contemplating who to send a text until she remembered something, she furrowed her eyebrows as she spaced out, remembering.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Amu groaned as she propped herself agaisnt the wall, staring at her best friend - and twin - who was sitting cross-legged with a small smile etched onto her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Amu mumbled, cracking her neck and stretching her arms to get the stiffness and after she heard a satisfying crack she placed her arms behind her head.

"Ikuto and I are secretly dating!" She said and Amu's eyes almost popped out of her head, and Amy actually thought they were and she giggled.

"Y-you're what?! But you're twelve and he's 14!" Amu cried out, worrying about her sister being heartbroken from the few romantic books she had read and Amy just giggled at her sisters behavior, waving her away.

"That's only in novels! But, our story is much more interesting! His sister doesn't want me to date him, despite being my best friend. And his parents don't like me and our-"

"They aren't my parents." Amu immediately cut in, growling making Amy shrink back a little and smile sheepishly.

"Technically, they are. But anyways, our parents don't approve either! So it's much more magical! And I know he likes me because he confessed!" Amy squealed and Amu smiled at her sisters happiness, feeling happy for her as well.

"Yay! Good luck!" Amu cheered, her happy side coming out. It only came out around Amy, and Amy was glad to see that.

"Little sis, don't forget! Soon, we'll both leave and you'll finally get to meet my friends!" Amy exclaimed, ruffling her sisters hair and Amu playfully growled at her.

"I'm only your little sis by two minutes." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and her sister just smiled at her ignorance.

_**~FLASHBACK OVER~**_

But, Amy's happiness didn't last long. Her and Ikuto had an on-off relationship since they constantly got into fights. Amy caught him kissing girls a ton, and automatically broke up with him. And his excuse every time was, 'they kissed me first' and she bought it. But sometimes, it was more than that. And sometimes, it was just petty fights. Amy claimed to be okay but Amu could see right through that a knew she was miserable, and she tried to confront her.

**~(ANOTHER) FLASHBACK~**

"Amy, are you sure you're happy with Ikuto? I mean... I see the look on your face all the time and it worries me." Amu whispered to her sister who jsut looked at her, pretending to be confused but doing a bad job about it. Amu had always heard that twins have a stronger connection than normal siblings. Most of the time, it was true for her and Amy.

"W-what are you talking about?! I'm perfectly happy with Ikuto!" Amy claimed, shaking her head quickly at her younger twin and Amu frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stop lying... I know he hurts you-"

"He doesn't hurt me! You don't know anything!" She yelled harshly, making Amu shrink back. They never yelled at eachother. Never. Amu bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the wave of tears that wanted to break through her barriers.

Amy saw the look on Amu's face and her hard features softened slowly, looking a bit solemn as she wrapped her arms around Amu, hugging her tightly. "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired of people assuming something is wrong when everything's fine."

Amu nodded, not wanting to argue with her sister again and say everything wasn't fine. She knew better, and just hugged her sister back.

_**~FLASHBACK OVER~**_

Amu sighed as she stared down at the phone. Her eyes widened and a smirk started to grow on her lips. She quickly selected Tsukiyomi Ikuto off of the contacts list and started typing in a text. She looked over it again and again. She made small changes until she decided it was perfect and she sent the text. She sighed in content, shoving the phone back into her backpack and crawling back to her mattress an falling down on it, falling into a dreamless slumber.

**IKUTO P.O.V.**

Ikuto sat down on one of the bright white chairs and immediately sunk into the cushions. He had found Yoru earlier lurking in the basement and he sent him upstairs to play with the Hinamori's only daughter, Ami.

Iktuo ran a hand through his azure hair, spiking it up a small bit and he groaned, glancing around the living room for his parents, unable to find them he figured that they were in the kitchen with the other adults, drinking.

Ikuto wanted to forget about her, make his life easier but he seemed unable to at the moment. He grumbled under his breath as he stood up, walking past the basement where he thought he heard a soft singing, but it was probably his imagination. Even if it was, it had a beautiful melody and an amazing harmony.

The kitchen was filled with many passed out adults and very few adults that were still up and drinking. The blue haired teenager sighed at the sight of his dad passed out on the floor and ran his hand through his hair again, but with more power, pulling out a few strands of hair. He was about ready to yell at his dad before he just turned around and stomped angrily away.

He plopped back down on his chair, groaning. "Dad has been like this ever since... It's unfair!" He mumbled, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, and resting his chin on his palm. His eyes slowly drooped and he fell to sleep easily.

Ikuto was woken back up by a vibrating in his pocket and he grinned slightly. Probably Utau. He thought as he turned on the phone and looked at the 1 new text. Oh, how he couldn't be more wrong.

**So you dated the dead girl, and now you're dating your sister? Interesting taste in girls. ~ A**

* * *

**Pearl: I just love that ending :D MWAHAHAHAHA XD How awkward, this is technically an Amuto story... but Ikuto doesn't even know Amu exists and he dated her dead twin sister...**

**Amu: Well, you're cruel.**

**Pearl: No, no I'm not.**

**Ikuto: And why haven't I met her yet?**

**Pearl: Well... PLOTLINE REASONS! AND DO. NOT. THINK. THIS. WAS. A. FILLER. YORU IS AN ****_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT CHARACTER_****IN THIS STORY!**

**Ikuto: More important that me?**

**Pearl: Actually... Almost.**

**Amu: First time I heard that.**

**Pearl: Anyways, R & R AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP! :D I LOVE HEARING YOUR REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! ALSO TELL ME OF ANY MISTAKES! :D**

**Ikuto: Shut up and start typing the next chapter.**

**Pearl: I ALREADY HAVE THE END OF THE STORY THOUGHT OUT SO SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE IT HORRIBLE!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Pearl: Good.**


	3. Chapter 2

**FIRST I would like to address a review I got from a guest**

**To Friends: Thank you for the constructive criticism but this is MY story, it is NOT AT ALL based on the anime, meaning Amu will have some dark thoughts. And DO YOU EVER THINK IT WILL BE REVEALED LATER IN THE STORY?! Yes, maybe you should think that because I DON'T REVEAL EVERYTHING AT ONCE. Good, you have some questions. But, seriously. I'm too 'blunt' in my descriptions?! I've seen worse stories with higher ratings than mine. And Uh... *Cough* It's anime. Not everything is realistic. And. If you actually read it, she DID go outside before. This was her first time going to school and she WASN'T excited because its where her twin sister went, so she'd have to hide her identity. There, happy?! And, she isn't exactly going to be a positive person. *Hint* DEPRESSION *Hint* Sure, she doesn't have it but the story SLIGHTLY hints at it in the first two chapters. Oh, and by not knowing what colors are it means like: She didn't know what the name of reed, blue, green, purple. And she rarely saw those colors because she lives in a dark basement. It was mostly pitch black in there, and there isn't anything special. And there is a bucket down there, she lives like Cinderella, just not as a maid. I mean come on, now that's common sense there. Next time, actually try to understand the context, before making criticism because you're basically just flaming, you could give me some helpful tips on how to fix that but you didn't. Seriously, I am getting tired of guests FLAMING ME! I started my fanfiction in 5th grade, and didn't start writing until 6th and I'm only in 7th grade, so I consider myself good for my age. Oh, and next time you want to 'criticize' me, actually make an account. Otherwise, one more wise-ass comment like that and guest comments will be gone. I'm sorry, but I have barely any self-esteem and I don't need guests bringing them down.**

**Amu: Okay, that was a little harsh...**

**Ikuto: Agreed...**

**Pearl: Well I had a bad day, I broke my watch, broke the zipper on my favorite sweatshirt, found out that I have to get A's in all my subjects to be able to keep my fanfiction...**

**Ikuto & Amu: Well... still...**

**Pearl: Sorry if I came off harsh, I'm not in the best of moods. You may have been trying to give me CC but in my opinion it's borderline flaming unless you tell me how to fix it...**

* * *

Amu quickly dashed down the sidewalk, fearing being late for her second day at school. She flew out of the house, not even sure she put all of her homework in her backpack before she flew out of the house. The hell hole. The home for the devil's spawns. All of them work.

"Go go go..." Amu mumbled to herself, picking up the pace and she quickly turned around into the gate right when the first bell rang and her hands were on her knees as she walked swiftly to her first class, stepping inside and sitting down at her normal seat. She noticed this time that Ikuto was sitting in one of the seats, his was running his hand through his hair furiously and glaring down at his phone. He was snapping at anyone that came near and Amu smirked under her hood at that fact. Utau was also in the class, looking a bit distraught. She was glancing between her phone and Ikuto. Yep, they received the texts.

"Everyone, turn to look up here!" Nikaidou Yuu yelled to his chattering class when the late bell rang and most people turned their attention to him, except a few stray people.

"Hai!" Most of the class yelled except Amu, who just stayed silent. Ikuto, who just glared. And Utau and Rima, who just hummed in response.

"Well today, we have Ms. Sanjo's 4th grade advanced class, meaning they'll probably be in highschool and be a lot younger than you. So, you will have to show them around the school and teach them about how a schedule works. So please give them a warm welcome!" He exclaimed cheerfully and some of the class let out groans while other students, just gave small smiles and some just stayed completely silent.

The class marched in, including a young blue-haired golden eyed boy whose eyes lit up when he saw the same, black-hooded figure that was so familliar. Amu barely looked up from her desk and saw Yoru and the corner of her lips turned up. Not enough for a smile, but it was close enough.

"Alright, everyone choose a partner and get to know them, because you'll be spending the whole day with them!" A red head cheered, she had black-rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose giving her a sophisticated look. But, she had a calm smile on her face which made Amu wonder, why was she a teacher? She looked so sophisticated, more like a manager. But, that last name... sounds so familliar.

Over half of the children rushed over to Utau, asking her to be their partner and she was obviously overwhelmed and a good chunk of kids went over to Ikuto, tugging on his sleeves. The other kids scattered across the room, looking for a partner and Amu felt a tug on her sleeve. She glanced down to see Yoru grinning up at her and she smiled at him.

"Hey Yoru." She whispered, picking him up by under his arms and setting him on her lap. Ikuto and Utau both looked at her and Yoru, wide-eyed but Amu pretended not to notice.

"I forgot your name~nya..." Yoru whined and Amu rolled her eyes, angling herself so Yoru was able to see under her hood.

"Amu."

"Okay Amu-chan-"

"No." Amu said, narrowing her eyes at the small boy and he cocked his head to the side.

"What? I thought that was your name." He whispered and Amu shook her head.

"No honorifics." She clarified to the young boy and he thought it over for a few momnts and then nodded with a grin on his face.

"Alright, have fun!" Nikaidou shooed them and Amu placed Yoru on her shoulders, not having to duck under the doorframe because of her small figure and running down the hall.

A few hours later, Amu had lost Yoru.

Yep, she lost a 7 year old.

In a highschool.

That was almost as big as a mansion.

Yay.

And the worst part?

He also took her journal, the one she accidently brought instead of hher math journal, she was extremely happy that it wasn't due today. Normally, she didn't give a crap about homework. Actually, there wasn't a normally, she just never thought she would care. But, she wants to graduate highschool. She was lucky she got into her grade level.

Amu quickly dashed down the hall, "Yoru?" She called out and the sound of a piano filled her ears, it came from a room at the end of the hall. She believed it to be a music room of some sort, but she had no clue. She was already lost in the giant school she had never had the time to explore.

Amu slowly made her way to the mysterious door at the end of the hall and hummed to the tune, noticing it sounded familliar Amu furrowed her eyebrows and she slowly opened the door, revealing Yoru who was playing the piano and the music that he stole from her was resting in front of him, he was playing the introduction and he barely moved his eyes up, gesturing for Amu to sing and she roughly shook her head. He did the same gesture, and Amu shook her head again. He did it again and Amu finally sighed in defeat, nodding slightly and she could see the small smirk on his face.

"I waited for you, today." Amu sang softly, glancing over at Yoru who had his mouth slightly open, his eyes were wide and Amu thought she was doing bad, but continued.

"But you didn't show... No no no..."

They slowly came up to the part where Amu didn't have any lyrics and Amu was about to stop when something came to mind and she smiled softly, closing her eyes.

"You're here... and I'm never... Alone." She said and Yoru started playing lower notes on the piano, fitting directl yinto the music though it was meant for drum, and guitar it still worked odly well with the piano.

"And though I can, not see you. And I can't explain. Why..." Amu sung confidently, a bit deeper than before and had more of a hard edge to her tone.

"Such a deep, deep, ressurance. You place, in my life. Oh~" She dragged out the end and stood up straighter, smiling brightly.

"We ca nnot seperate! Cause your part of me!"

"And though you're invisable I'll trust the unseen!"

"I cried out with, no reply and, I can't feel you, by my side so..."

"I'll hold tight to, what I know... You're here~. And I'm never... Alone." Amu stopped and smiled slightly and then narrowed her eyes at Yoru who stopped abrupbtly.

"Now, brat. Care to tell me why you stole my music?" Amu asked the young boy with an evil glint in her eye and he sweat-dropped as he slowly stood up, backing away and completely forgetting about the journal filled with music.

Amu snatched her music quickly and stuck her tongue out at Yoru, who in return narrowed his eyes at the girl and charged at her. She giggled and turned, running down the hallway with Yoru trailing behind. Amu turned left down the hall and opened the brown, cafeteria doors and saw everyone staring at her. She held the music behind her back and furrowed her eyebrows and Yoru ran into her.

"Amu, why did you stop?" He questioned and moved beside her to see Yaamabuki Saaya, standing up and walking over to the hooded girl with a angry glint in her eye.

"Amu, am I right?" Saaya asked Icily and Amu nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this, she was just having fun.

Oh well, time for negative mood.

"Stay away from Ikuto-kun and his girlfriend." She hissed and Amu rolls her eyes, no way this girl could've found her out already, could she?

Amu's phone. The private phone. Vibrated in Amu's pocket and Amu's eyes widened. No one else had that number. Who the hell had it? She took the phone out and slowly started to walk away, looking at the text and her jaw dropped, she didn't even have time to register what was happening until a hand tugged her back and pulled her hood down.

"Amy?!"

**Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. ~ A**

* * *

**NOTE: AMU GOT THE TEXT NOT ANYONE ELSE.**

**Pearl: Sorry this was short, just needed to end it there otherwise I would ramble on and on and on and blah.**

**Amu: So. They think I'm Amy. I hate you**

**Yoru: I love you for making me an awesome character **

**Ikuto: I HATE YOU SINCE I'M BARELY IN THE STORY**

**Rima: R & R**

**Amu: Why are you here?**

**Rima: I'm the only person who doesn't hate Pearl, or is in love with her.**

**Pearl: Oh, AND I AM EXTREMELY SORRY IF THIS SEEMS MORE JOYFUL I just needed a slight adjustment xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers! This story wouldn't be possible without you! I'm sorry this chapter is later than the others, I had a writer's block but I finally decided that I had to finish this chapter up so I could post it! It's sort of short compared to my other chapters, but hopefully it will satisfy you since I left you with a cliffhanger!**

**Amu: I still hate you for making my hair blue.**

**Pearl: Shush, like I said It's important.**

**Ikuto: And why am I dumb?!**

**Pearl: You aren't dumb... it's just...**

**Ikuto: Why you-**

**Amu: PEARL DOESN'T OWN US!**

* * *

Amu gulped nervously and glanced down at Yoru who was most likely mirroring her expression, shock and horror. Amu swiftly turned around and pretended to look confused "Huh?" She asked, slightly tilting her head for effect.

"Amy..." Ikuto whispered, his eyes wide and he started walking up to her and placed his hand on her cheek, and AMu blushed lightly at the contact.

She slapped his hand away and stepped back. "I'm not Amy." She bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to talk when a voice beat her to it.

"She's Amu, Amy's cousin!" Yoru cheered, grinning up at his older brother who was staring at Amu, then his eyes flickered to Yoru and then narrowed suspiciously.

"How do you know her?" He asked and Amu tilted her head to the side.

"I was at the party."

"Why did you hide your last name?"

"Do you think I wanted to be called, 'The dead girls cousin, or relative?'"

"Why did you hide your face?"

"As you just said, you called me Amy. I would not like to be called that every. freaking. day, now, I'm leaving." Amu mumbled, turning and suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was about to punch the person in the face when she noticed the person was Rima.

"I like you, Amu-chan." She smirked deviously and Amu tilted her head to the side for the umpteenth time today and narrowed her eyes in confusion. Rima just smiled and Amu couldn't help but to slightly smile back, tugging on the hem of her black sweater nervously.

"Yaya wants Amu-chii to hang out with us!" Yaya cheered and Amu sweat-dropped nervously. Being friends with the group would make her less suspicious. Amu just nodded and sent Yaya a fake smile.

"Alright class, time to leave!" Ms. Sanjo called from the cafeteria entrance and Amu bent down and hugged Yoru, patting his head. Yoru beamed at her and quickly scampered off to his class. Amu turned to face Rima and walked along with Rima to the table all of Amy's friends were sitting at. Except for Saaya, obviously. Amy hated her.

Amu sat down in between Rima and Yaya and smiled at the group, and warily looked away from Ikuto who was staring at her with narrow eyes.

"Well Amu-chii, I'm Yaya, and this is Rima-chii, Nagihiko-kun, Tadase-kun, Saaya-chii, Kukai-kun, and Utau-chii!" Yaya said happily and Amu had to hold back from wincing at the amount of cheer in the young orange-haired girls voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amu Hinamori and I'm 15." Amu greeted with a fake smile and Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai and Yaya greeted her with a true smile. Ikuto was just staring in awe, Utau was glaring along with Saaya, and Rima was just smirking. Amu fidgeted nervously under everyones gaze and Kukai was the first one to speak up.

"Well, hopefully you have a good time here at Seiyo High! Just, don't let the bullies get to you okay?" Kukai said with a huge grin on his face and Amu felt a small bit of heat rising to her cheeks and she turned away, hearing the group laugh softly.

"Amu-chan, would you like to go to a party tomorrow?" Nagihiko asked softly, sliding a cream colored envelope over the sleek wooden surface of the table and into Amu's hand.

"I'm not sure-"

"Just go." Ikuto mumbled, not meeting her gaze and Amu raised and eyebrow.

"A-alright..." She muttered just as the bell rang for next period and she sighed, waving to her 'friends' and walked into the hall that was now filled with students. Amu actually felt slightly happy, but she couldn't let that effect her plan. She was only planning to send a few more texts, making sure they watched their backs. Amu made it to her locker and put in the combination, opening it. She was greeted by a bright red letter with the letter A on it. Amu glanced around nervously and quickly grabbed the letter, running to the nearest girls bathroom.

Amu pushed herself into one of the open stalls and locked the door, taking a deep breath and opening the letter. She was greeted by a note make out of cute-out letters from magazines, like in the movies.

"Send Yaya a note, including this toothbrush. Otherwise, I'll tell everyone who you really are." Amu whispered so only she was able to hear and her eyes widened. "A..."

"Who the hell is A? I mean, the second A? And... how do they know?" Amu whispered, walking out of the stall and into the now empty hallway, she must not have heard the bell ring. Amu glanced in the letter and took out the toothbrush. Amu walked silently over to her locker, praying she wouldn't get caught and she opened it softly, grabbing a piece of notebook paper and writing in neat cursive the note. She taped the ordinary-looking toothbrush to the paper and stuffed it in the same envelope that 'A' gave her.

Amu quietly walked down the hall, "Shit, A never told me her locker number..." Amu mumbled and fiddled with the envelope in her hand, turning it around and she saw Yaya's locker number on the back.. Her eyes widened and she looked over the number before she flipped the letter over. "Damn."

Amu walked through hallway after hallway, not exactly knowing where the locker is and coming into close-calls getting caught. She finally found the locker and sighed, somehow managing to slip the letter along with the toothbrush in it and she quickly walked down the hall and hid in the nearest bathroom, waiting for the bell to ring.

But, she didn't know that 'A' caught her every move on camera.

**YAYA'S P.O.V**

Yaya let out a shaky breath as she stared down at the note a girl passed to her, calling her immature and stupid. The bell rang and Yaya tore up the note, storming out into the hallway and down the hall to her locker, putting on her happy façade.

She put in the combination and opened her locker to be greeted by a bright red envelope with the letter, 'A' on it. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she pulled the letter out, sticking it in her bag and she grabbed her books. She walked to the nearby bathroom and grabbed the chocolate bar out of her purse, eating it like mad before she even knew what she was doing. She sighed when she looked in the mirror and shook her head in disgrace at herself.

She took the letter out and made sure no one was in the bathroom before opening it. Her eyes widened at the toothbrush along with the note and she clenched her fist, a few tears spilling down her face. Don't do this Yaya, you're better than this. Amy's voice rang through her mind, but she was gone.

Yaya quickly grabbed the toothbrush and ripped it from the letter, shoving some of the tooth-brush down her throat, making what she just ate come right back up and she threw up into the sink. After a few more times of doing that she wiped her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Yaya is beautiful. Yaya is beautiful." She kept repeating to herself, unaware of the two sets of eyes that were watching her, one set of eyes looked evil while the other set of eyes looked sad.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Utau stood there, narrowing her eyes at Yaya before she noticed the tooth-brush and the red-letter. Utau's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes immediately softened, running over to Yaya and hugging her. Yaya clutched on to Utau's shirt and started crying, Utau was trying to soothe her.

"Oh god, Yaya why?" She whispered and Yaya just shook her head clutching on to Utau's shirt tighter.

When she finally stopped, Utau noticed the letter on the counter and she spun to face Yaya. "What is this?" She asked, softly but in a stern tone and Yaya just shook her head. Utau picked up the letter and noticed ~A on it. Her heart stopped, Yaya got something from 'A' too?

"Yaya... you too?" Utau murmured and Yaya turned to look Utau in the eyes with her own teary ones. She nodded and Utau growled, staring at the letter and her eyes went wide.

"Who the hell is this 'A' person?" Utau muttered.

"That's what I would like to know." Amu mumbled to herself, staring at the two girls through the crack in the stall.

** You sure use some ugly ways to stay pretty, don't you Yaya? ~A**

* * *

**Ikuto: Why am I such an idiot in this story?**

**Amu: I have to agree, why is he (and everyone else) so idiotic except for me and Yoru?**

**Pearl: Sorry for OOC everyone! It'll get in character, eventually.**

**Ikuto: And why did I barely speak?!**

**Pearl: Eh.**

**Amu: R & R BEFORE IKUTO KILLS HER!**

**Pearl: Oh, and sorry this is such crap. I wanted to get it done before my science test tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ikuto: So... No Amuto moments?**

**Pearl: Nope.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Ikuto: Aw, is my little Amu-koi jealous that I spend all my time with Utau?**

**Amu: N-no you perverted baka! Pearl doesn't own us!**

* * *

Amu stared at her clock, it read 10:30 P.M. and she knew it was time to go to the party but not exactly feeling in the mood to go after what she saw yesterday. She didn't even see her 'friends' today because it was an annual half day they have every Friday every month.

Amu saw what Yaya did yesterday, and it was worse than she thought. When she had heard it, she thought it was stupid but now Amu realized it was serious. Quite serious. In the contrary to her earlier beliefs. Amu looked at the clothes that Amy had given her before and smiled at the outfit she had chosen.

It was a dark-almost midnight- blue half-sleeve shirt with a black jean jacket to go on top. Also, a pair of skinny jeans with a plastic sequin pattern around the waistband. And, it included a pair of knee-high black lace-up boots. For the final touch, Amu placed an ice-blue (the color of her hair) beanie on top of her head, which had cat ears on top. Amu grinned at her reflection, she was actually quite happy she didn't have to hide in that black hood anymore. It was hot (And not in the good way.)

Amu quietly crept up the staircase of the basement, if her 'parents' saw her they wouldn't even let her out of the house. They only let her go to school because... well, she didn't truthfully know the reason. But, she was going to take it no matter what the costs were.

Amu froze when there when she stepped down and there was a small creak heard from the weight placed on it. She counted to ten and when she heard no footsteps rushing to the basement door, she quickly made her way up all the other steps and flew out the basement door. She managed to shut the door softly behind her and slowly tiptoe away from the door. The door was in front of her and she slid across the floor the best she could, exiting the house without a sound.

The crickets were chirping and the full moon was shining brightly, casting small shadows on the ground behind the people who were walking down the road. Amu started up at the moon and placed her hands in her jean pockets as she walked along the sidewalk, humming peacefully to herself.

When Amu heard the pounding music, it took all she had not to protect her ears from the harmful monstrosity that people classified as music. It was really just bothersome noise.

Amu walked up to the door that was ajar and entered the house quietly and every cliche thing she heard about highschool parties, was all in that party.

The _drunk_ teenagers.

The _horny_ teenagers.

The _sluts, players, assholes._

And some girl was even crying, most likely got her heart broken.

Amu warily made her way through the crowd, looking for someone she knew. She spotted Ikuto and she was about to walk over to him. When, she noticed Utau on his lap and Saaya close by, sending her a sharp glare.

Amu wasn't bothered by the glare, but to be on their good side she needed to be nice. No matter how much it killed her inside. Amu then turned around and bumped straight into Kairi, his glasses fell off and he blinked a few times. Amu bent down and picked up his glasses off the floor, wiping them off behind handing them to him and he perched them on the tip of his nose.

"Why thank you, Hinamori-san." Amu hid a smirk, Kairi couldn't fool her that easily. His hair was toussled and a few buttons were undone on his dress shirt, which was white and a mucky orange plaid.

"No problem, and just call me Amu." she told him and he gave her a light smile.

"Okay, Amu-san." He corrected and Amu sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh well, any-" She was cut off by an arm wrapping around her neck and almost falling to the ground, she glanced up and narrowed her eyes at the culprit. "Kukai!"

"Hey Hinamori!" He cheered and Amu slightly winced at the use of her last name, but disregarded it quite easily. He was too strong though... what was that secret Amy told her again?

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Amu, what I tell you now you can not tell to anyone, ever." Amy whispered harshly to the pinkette across from her and Amu nodded, sparkles showing in her eyes.

"Who would I tell?" She inquired and Amy just gave her a light, hearty laugh and whispered in her ear.

Amu's eyes widened in response and she shot back, "No way!" disbelief was written across the pinkettes face and Amy just nodded at her twin.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought when I heard it myself."

"But aren't they both our age, thirteen?!" Amu asked and Amy just shook her head, laughing lightly.

"No, they're both fifteen, like Ikuto." She clarified and Amu just nodded in understanding.

"Wow..."

_**~FLASHBACK OVER~**_

Amu's eyes widened in realization before narrowing again and she seperated herself from the overly-happy Kukai. Kukai just grinned at her, making Amu softly smile back. Was this what it was like for someone to genuinely like you, besides your sister? Amu shook the thought out of her head, people were cruel, and that was how she would see the world.

Call her a pessimist, but its her way of life.

"Hey Kukai." She responded in monotone and Kukai's face fell and his lips pressed into a straight line.

"You know-" Again, interuptions. Some of Kukai's soccer buddies walked over and Amu used it as her chance to escape. She stealthily slid away from the group and sighed in relief as she ran up the staircase.

There were moans and grunts coming from a bedroom but Amu barely even noticed as she ran down the hall and opened the last door, breathing a sigh of relief and falling onto her knees.

"Why did I even come?" She muttered to herself, she scooted herself over to the wall and leaned her back against it. The loud 'music' was giving her a pounding headache and she hated it. Her legs stretched out in front of her. Amu closed her eyes and hummed quietly to herself, thinking over certain things.

Who is the new 'A'? Would they go father than Amu would, and force her to do it? Would she be able to do it?

Will everything crash down in the end?

These questions tackled Amu's mind and she tried to sort through them, thinking of logical explanations. A hand rested on her shoulder and Amu's eyes opened in a flash to see an unknown red-head grinning at her, she could faintly smell the alcohol in the breaths he breathed on her nose. It registered in her mind how close she was and she stood up abrupbtly.

The red-head noticed what the ice bluenette was doing and trapped her between his arms, smirking at her. Amu immediately swung at him but he dodged, again, and again, over and over until Amu was worn out, barely able to move

He's fast... She thought and glared at him. He placed his hand over her mouth and she bit down, tasting a metallic taste and the red-heads hand flew away from her and reached up to slap her.

"Help!" Amu screeched, she didn't want to and she felt like she could do it herself. But, it might raise some question just in-case she's forced to do hand-to-hand combat.

She heard racing footsteps and she closed her eyes tightly and she heard a **THWACK!**

_Weakling_

_Fool_

_Disgrace_

The words rang through her mind, her earlier questions registering. What was she doing? Why did she do it?

_Mental breakdown._

_Stupid choice._

_Just for revenge._

Amu thought and she slowly opened her eyes to see a familliar blue-haired male standing in front of her, his eyes filled with concern.

"You okay?" He asked and Amu nodded in response. Ikuto gave a small smirk and watched Amu slide back down the wall into a sitting position.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked again and Amu looked up.

"Sure... And thank you, by the way."

"No problem." Ikuto replied, sitting next to Amu and stretching his legs out. Amu noticied how peaceful he looked when he closed his eyes, how his bangs covered only a portion of his eye, and how good he looked.

"You want a picture? It'll last longer." Amu felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks and she quickly turned away, biting her lower lip.

"S-shut up b-baka!"

Ikuto let out a low chuckle and all Amu could focus on how beautiful it sounded. What the hell was going on with her? Hormones? Must be, Amy told her that she either felt this way when she liked someone or it was her teenage hormones.

"S-so... Uh," Amu attempted to start a conversation, trying to stop the awkward silence between them. "What was your relationship with my s- cousin?" Amu corrected her almost fatal mistake and she smiled at Ikuto. Why the hell was she acting this nice? Great, now he'll think she's bi-polar.

"You know... friends. She was a great friend." He lied smoothly and it almost made Amu think that he could possibly be the other 'A'. But she quickly dismissed it. She saw the way he looked at her

in the cafeteria, and there was such honesty in his eyes. The only thing that set her off was how he could lie so smoothly.

"Okay," Amu trailed off, not knowing what to say next. She felt herself move over and kiss his cheek lightly and a blush lit up her cheeks. "That was a thank you for earlier... Gomen!" Amu said and fled down the hallway and jumped halfway down the stairs, avoiding random people.

She bumped into someone she couldn't see and felt a letter being slipped into her jean jacket pocket. Her eyes widened and she sprinted towards the door, running outside into the fresh air and finally remembered what fresh air was after smelling that tainted air for how long? She didn't even know, she took the envelope out and it looked identical to the last one. Blood red with a black **~A** on it.

The envelop was just staring Amu in the face and Amu was nervous to find out what was inside. She backed up enough so that her back was pressed up against the side of the house and twirled the letter in her fingers, before opening it.

She saw her phone and a note. She snatched the note from the evenlope and took her phone out as well. She unfolded the note furiously, staring at the letters that were glued onto the sheet ofpaper.

"Send the text typed into the phone to the recipients or everyone will know all your secrets..." Amu read outloud in a quiet voice. She narrowed her eyes at the note then turned her attention to her phone.

Wait, how the hell did they get her phone?! It's top-secret plus she hid it in her room!

What. The. Hell.

Amu sighed and read the text, her eyes widened. Was this 'A' a mindreader? Amu stared at the note, then turned her attention back to the phone.

What was one more text going to do?

She pressed the 'send' button hesitantly and sighed, turning back to the house and shaking her head before she started walking away. Something, or someone, grabbed Amu's arm and yanked her back

and Amu turned to face the person who grabbed her so hastily.

"Hey!"

**KUKAI'S P.O.V.**

Kukai smiled at his friends and he heard his phone ding. He wondered who it could be, another girl trying to ask him out? He had the life, being asked out by girls all the time.

Though... Amy would always have a special place in his heart. She was like a little sister.

But, she was a safe.

You couldn't get it, unless you broke her or had the key.

And unfortunately, Kukai couldn't get either of those. He waved goodbye to his soccer friends and pulled her emerald green phone out of his pocket. He noticed the number was unknown. No, literally unknown. There wasn't a number. Kukai's eyebrows furrowed and he opened the text.

_** Need some more 'medicine'? I know just the guy. Mind me telling your coach? ~ A**_

Kukai's hands started trembling. How did this person know? Who was this person? The only people he told were his close group of friends and Amy... Was Amy still alive?

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for signs of his friends but he didn't even see one. Though, he thought he saw blonde and ice blue hair outside of the window, but he had a few drinks. Might be hallucinating.

**KAIRI'S P.O.V.**

Kairi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he looked away from his 'magazine' to look over at his high-tech phone. His glasses were placed off to the side and he linked his eyes a few times to get adjusted to the bright light.

His eyes relatively widened when he saw the text. No way. He turned and saw that the door was still locked and he could hear the party still going. Anyone could have sent the text, right?

_Right?_

_**Sex to stay smart, huh? Using smart girls to get the answers? Well might I say, you are pretty clever. Mind trying to find out who I am? ~A**_

* * *

**Amu: So... Kukai used steroids and Kairi used sex to get answers? Did he have sex with teachers?**

**Pearl: -.- Yes.**

**Amu: Ew. Just, ew.**

**Ikuto: Anyways, R & R if you FINALLY want to see more amuto than that lousy kiss.**

**Pearl: Shut up! I can't let you guys have a make-out session if you barely know eachother.**

**Anyways, In my opinion this chapter sucked because I never had time to sit down and type it all out, I only had time to type out parts of it at a time so sorry about that! The teachers are starting to pile up homework and I need to maintain my grades so... yeah. Wish me luck! I will update ASAP! **


End file.
